Into the game
by haccat
Summary: Jane loved the game Fusion Fall. She could go for hours into the night playing it. She had a T-shirt with a Fusion Spawn on it! But may be she liked it a little too much...
1. prologue

**Author's Note: **I like this game enough to make a fic. Sorry in advance if my OC seems like a Mary-Sue or if people sound out of character. Also, this is my first ever Author's Note, so if I'm doing it wrong, tell me. Please R&R! Flames will be to power my train of thought, or for roasting marshmallows!

**Disclaimer:** If i owned Fusion Fall, they would still be updating it, at least for holidays. In other words, I don't own it, Cartoon Network does.

* * *

Jane sat at her computer, playing her favorite game. Fusion Fall. She was just about to complete the mission she had been working on when a short power surge caused her computer to black out. She frowned at the dark screen, then checked her watch and noticed how late it was. She turned off the lights and headed to bed. The computer screen began to glow an eerie green, electricity jumping around it. Something fell out of the screen. Red eyes pierced the darkness.

* * *

**A/N:** It's short, I know, other chapters will be longer. This is just a prologue. Review!


	2. Chapter 1

Jane awoke lying on her stomach. She was surprised to find herself outside. She sat up, looking at the grass around her. She was startled when an oddly yet familiarly dressed person ran past her. She stood up, her gaze wondering the blue sky. It froze on a large green sphere, which she recognized instantly as Planet Fusion. _I must be dreaming. _She told herself. She easily spotted civilization nearby, and headed towards it. It was then she realized that she was in her Pajamas, which were sweats and a loose tee. She soon stood in front of a shield, which surrounded a large house. She walked around it, pondering. _How am I having such a detailed dream about Fusion Fall?_

"Hey, are you lost?" a cheery voice asked her. She turned to see she was standing in front of an odd house. Three people stood in front of it. She recognized Dee Dee, Number 5, and Professor Utonium.

"No, I know where I am. Thanks for asking."

"Girl, what are you wearing?" Number 5 asked. Jane looked down at herself, realizing her jacket was tied around her waist, and that she was bare foot.

"A T-shirt and sweats. Wait, why do I have to explain myself in my own dream?" She looked at them for an answer. She saw number 5 make a crazy sign at the side of her head.

"Hey, you should meet Dexter!" Dee Dee exclaimed.

"Are you sure about that?" Number 5 asked. Dee Dee nodded enthusiastically.

"Sure, I'd be glad to meet him." Jane stated.

"Numbah 5 will take her." Number 5 announced. She led Jane around the back of the house.

"I forgot to introduce myself, didn't I?" Jane asked. Number 5 nodded. "I'm Jane."

"Numbah 5." They stopped in front of a robot.

"Two for DexLabs?"

* * *

They warped into DexLabs. The ceiling lights were off, but a large screen lights the room. A boy paced the room. Even though Jane couldn't see his face, she could identify him by his red hair and lab coat. Dexter muttered to himself. If she listened hard enough, she could hear him.

"… Fuse's minions could have caused the power surge by ta…"

"Power surge?" Jane asked. He turned towards them, staring. Then he turned to Number 5.

"Who is this?" he asked, gesturing at Jane.

"She's Jane."

"Well, 'Jane', before you so rudely interrupted, I was pondering about recent electrical phenomenon that happened a mere few hours ago. Around the same time an unusual energy was picked up by scanners near a suspected Fusion lair." Jane put on her jacket; it was cold in the dark room.

"So basically, Fusions caused a power surge, which has something to do with this unusual energy?"

"Precisely."

"Why?" she shoved her hands in her pockets. Her hand touched a rectangular object, and she pulled it out.

"That is yet to be determined… what are you doing?" she looked up from the device she had been messing with.

"Just using my Smartphone."

"Smartphone?"

"Yah, and oddly enough, I'm not getting any bars. And most of my internet is down, other than one site."

"What are you talking about?" Number 5 asked.

"Let me see that." Dexter said, snatching the device, "Computeress, scan the device for better understanding of it." The robotic female emerged from the shadows.

"Dexter, scanners show the device has a foreign energy signature."

"What do you mean, foreign energy signature!" Dexter's notable accent thickened in his frustration.

"This is one detailed dream." Jane told herself.

"This isn't a dream!"

"Are you saying that I somehow ended up inside a computer game?" she asked, taking back her phone. "The game I had been playing when a power surge shut down my comp…" the sound of a warp pad cut her off. Dexter turned and started repetitively tightening a bolt with a wrench.

"I got the samples you needed, Dexter." Jane turned to see the pink PowerPuff step off the pad, holding a vile.

"Thank you, Blossom," He said, taking the vile in a slower and calmer way than when he took Jane's phone, "I have another assignment for you, maybe you can take Jane with you." He handed her a note.

"Jane?" she turned to said girl, already knowing Number 5. Jane nodded. Dexter paused for a moment and gave Jane a device that looked similar to a stop watch (but more advanced), then returned to his work. She looked at the device, puzzled.

"What's this for?" she asked.

"A Nanocom, you'll need it." Jane nodded. She, blossom, and Number 5 stepped onto a warp pad.

* * *

They stood in Genius Grove. Jane's new Nanocom confirmed that. Blossom read the note Dexter gave her, as Jane played around with her Nanocom. She noticed it had no Nanos in it. _I can't believe I worked so hard, and now I have to start over again. _She thought.

"You guys don't need to join me on the mission, it's mostly data collection." Jane nodded, and the PowerPuff flew away. She pulled out her phone and, not knowing anything better to do, went to the only online site that she could access. Not surprisingly, it was the Cartoon Network site. She logged in. after doing so, electricity began jumping around her phone, causing her to drop it. A large charge of electricity jumped towards her, hitting her Nanocom. Her phone returned to normal. She picked it up and put it in her pocket. She checked to see if her Nanocom was okay, to find it had gained Nanos, much to her surprise. Pressing a button, a Dexter Nano came out.

"Girl, what did you do?" Number 5 asked, having watched the events unfold. The Nano returned to the Nanocom.

"I don't know. Was it just me, or did Dexter act a bit strange when blossom entered?"

"They always act weird around each other."

"Really? I wonder why…"

"An energy signal was picked up in your area..." a voice said. It sounded like Dexter. "Investigate at once!" she realized the sound came from the Nanocom. _Oh, right, it can do that! _She thought.

"Where in the area?" Jane asked.

"Right where you're standing."

"We've been here for a few minutes, and the strangest thing I've seen is my phone zapping my Nanocom."

"Bring It to me."

"It isn't broken…"

"Bring. It. To. ME." The transmission seemed to end. Jane headed back to the warp pad.

"Are you coming, Number 5?"

"Nah, Numbah 5's got a mission in Candy Cove she's been stalling on…" _translation: I'm not getting anywhere near an angry Dexter._

"Could you at least give me some advice?"

"Don't call him short, no matter what."

"Okay…. Goodbye Number 5!"

"Bye, Jane. Good luck!"

"Thanks?" and with that, Jane warped to DexLabs.


	3. Chapter 2

Jane took off her Nanocom and handed it to Dexter. She could tell he was both angered and annoyed. As he looked over the Nanocom, she watched both melt into astonishment. When he was finished, he became calm and serious, handing it back to her.

* * *

When Jane returned to Genius Grove, Number 5 was gone. She walked around the house. Dee Dee waved to her. She headed over to the blonde.

"Do you mind doing me a favor?" Dee Dee asked.

"What kind of favor?"

"Could you stop some of those fusion-thingies from destroying my garden?"

"I would, but I don't have any weapons."

"Of course you do!" she said, pointing to the Nanocom.

"What are you talking about?" again Dee Dee pointed, giggling. Jane looked to see she was pointing to a button on her Nanocom, labeled 'I'. Giving the blonde a questioning look, she pressed it. A hologram popped up, and she realized 'I' stood for 'inventory'. She chose a weapon. "Okay, Dee Dee. Now where is this garden?"

* * *

Jane hacked away at the fusions for hours. She was just about to slice a Fusion Spawn in half, when she noticed something odd. It almost seemed like it was… begging for mercy? _That doesn't make sense, Fusions don't have emotions! Do they?_ She lowered her blade. She looked right into its eyes. _I guess I can spare one Fusion._ She thought. Then she noticed the sun was near setting. She turned to the little Fusion.

"Okay, I'll spare you, partly because I need to figure out where I'll spend the night." She turned and walked away. _And partly because I wouldn't be able to bring myself to do it._

* * *

Jane sat on a couch in one of many dorm/apartment-like rooms provided by DexLabs (usually for employees). She thought over the events of that day. Waking in the grass, meeting Dexter, her Nanocom, fighting. It was certainly a weird one. She lay down. If this was a dream, it was very realistic. If it wasn't… well, she'd find out sooner or later. Closing her eyes, one thought came to mind. _That Fusion Spawn seemed a bit… afraid. Do fusions have emotions? _ Another thought came along._ Do Fusions have souls? _ She drifted to sleep.

* * *

Jane awoke to the light of day. It took her a minute to remember where she was. The biggest reminder was the Nanocom still around her neck. She began making breakfast when Number 5 came in.

"Heard you spent the night here."

"Yah, sleeping on the couch wasn't bad."

"The couch? Girl, you do know there's a bedroom, right?"

"I didn't. Is there a reason you stopped by?"

"Check your e-mail." She pressed a button on her Nanocom, causing a hologram showing her e-mails to pop up. There was one from Dexter, telling her to drop by for some 'tests'. Jane began to eat her meal.

"Thanks, Number 5!"

* * *

After eating her breakfast, Jane walked through the halls of DexLabs. She knew exactly where she needed to go. She checked her Nanocom to make sure, and continued on her way. When she was finally there Dexter hand her stand on an 'x' on the floor. A glass tube fell over her. A light scanned her, then the glass lifted. She was then placed in a padded chair. Metal restraints covered her wrists and ankles. Dexter took a sample of her blood. Then the restraints disappeared. She rubbed her arm as she headed to the next test.

She stood in a white tiled room. A glass window allowed her to see Dexter at a control panel. On the wall across from her, holes appeared in the tile pattern. A glob of green goo shot passed her, which she recognized to be Fusion Matte. She dodged as more flew at her. Her hand gripped her Nanocom, and she equipped a Melee weapon. She dodged and sliced as more and more come speeding at her. Then, it suddenly stopped. She panted heavily, staring blankly at the glass window. _ I definitely don't want to be on his bad side. _A door opened and she left, putting her sword away.

* * *

"You want me for a mission?" Jane asked. Dexter nodded.

"Here's a list of items, retrieve them from the Genus Grove infected zone." He handed he the list. She nodded, and headed to a warp pad. _ I wonder if this is another test._

* * *

Jane stepped off the warp pad of the infected zone. After taking a quick check over the list, she started. As she walked, an unbearable pain came to her feet. She looked to see her bare feet stand on Fusion Matter. The pain increased and she passed out.

* * *

When she awoke, Jane lay in a hospital bed. A nurse looked over to her.

"Oh, good. You're finally awake."

"What down you mean 'finally', how long was I out for?"

"Oh, only a few days." She felt a pain shot through her feet, like hundreds of little needles were poking them. "You're lucky Grim wasn't very busy. Oh, you should get your rest, your feet haven't fully healed yet." The nurse turned away. She took the nurse's advice, at least that way she could escape the pain.

* * *

When Jane came to, she saw a nurse leave the room. She sat up, and buried her face in her hands. _ That pain, I could never imagine pain like that. That nurse earlier mentioned Grim, I could have died!_

"How could I be so stupid as to walk bare foot in an infected zone?"

"I was wondering the same thing." She looked up to see Dexter had entered the room.

"I'm sorry for not getting those items for you. What did you what them for, anyway?"

"I was testing your loyalty, I didn't actually need them."

"Do you mind telling me what the other ones were for?"

"I was suspicious that you were working for Lord Fuse. The first was to see if you were related to the incident concerning the energy signature. You were. The second was to see if you were a fusion in disguise. You weren't, but your blood type is O positive." She gave him a skeptical look. _My blood type is AB positive, isn't it? _"The third was to test your skills and reaction to Fusion Matter." He paused. "How are you faring?"

"Well, I definitely know this isn't a dream," She looked at her feet for a moment before continuing, "but I confused about how I could fall asleep in my bed and wake up… in a completely different reality."

"Explain the events that happened prior to falling sleep."

"I was using my computer, a power surge shut it down, I looked at the time, and I went to bed."

"What time was it?" she could almost see the gears turning in his head.

"Around 2 am."

"That was when the power surge happened here, and the energy a few minutes later. The energy must have created a portal between this reality and your own." She nodded. It made sense, but one part sparked up in her mind.

"You said Fusions caused the power surge."

"I'm sure of it."

"So why would they kidnap me?" Dexter was silent. After a few minutes, he left. Two, almost unrelated thought raced through her mind. _Will I be able to walk again? _And a louder _why?_


End file.
